


Nicht tot

by Anonymous



Series: Der Mensch ist erst wirklich tot, wenn niemand mehr an ihn denkt [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Was bedeutet "editing"?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 17:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Nicht tot

Zum x-ten Mal ging ihr Blick zur Uhr.

Zum x-ten Mal seufzte sie.

Wieder richtete sie ihren Blick auf die erste Zeile des Buches, das sie seit geraumer Zeit zu lesen versuchte.

Und wieder war es vergebens. Gedanklich driftete sie erneut ab.

Zwischendurch fragte sie sich selbst, wieso sie sich die Mühe gab das Buch, ausgerechnet einen unhandlichen alten Wälzer, überhaupt noch in den Händen zu halten. Allmählich spürte sie das Gewicht in ihren zart anmutenden Fingern und Händen, ebenso im Handgelenk.

Der nervöse, verkrampfte Griff, jedes Mal, wenn sie abschweifte, tat sein übriges.

Nach einem neuerlichem Blick zur Uhr, seufzte sie frustriert.

Sie hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun, als zu Hause zu sitzen und auf ihren Ehemann zu warten. _So_ eine Frau war sie nicht. Kein Heimchen am Herd. Sie hätte Üben gehen sollen. Es war bald soweit und zu viel Vorbereitung war kaum möglich. Allerdings nicht _un_möglich. Zudem waren Erholung und Regeneration außerordentlich wichtige Teile des Trainings. Genauso wie Schlaf, beispielsweise.

Sie hätte Schlafen gehen sollen.

Die kurze Zeit, die sie verheiratet war, genügte jedoch um zu wissen, dass ihr kein Schlaf vergönnt war, wenn Gérard auf einer Mission war. Es faszinierte sie selbst, wie schnell sie sich an den warmen Körper neben sich im Bett gewöhnt hatte. Das leise Schnarchen, wenn sie aus gegangen waren und er ein Glas Wein mehr getrunken hatte. Wenn er im Schlaf seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte.

Wie sehr ihr dieser schnäuzbärtige Idiot fehlte und sich das Bett anfühlte, als sei es spontan um das fünffache gewachsen.

Wie sehr sie sich um diesen schnäuzbärtigen Idiot sorgte, weil er vor Stunden hätte zurück sein sollen. Weil, sie kein Wort von ihm gehört hat, seit er eine Woche zuvor aufgebrochen war.

Dass Overwatch sich längst bei ihr gemeldet hätte, wenn sie irgendetwas hätte wissen müssen, wurde ihr Mantra.

Denn  _sie_ würde definitiv  _nicht_ , zu den Kollegen ihres Mannes gehen und  _so_ eine Ehefrau sein. Ihr Mobiltelefon lag nur zufällig auf dem Beistelltischchen. In Griffweite.

So in Gedanken versunken, zuckte sie heftig zusammen, als sie hörte, wie die Wohnungstür aufgesperrt wurde.

Hastig bemühte sie sich um eine entspannte Sitzposition und entspannte ihren Griff um das Buch.

Und immer noch fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bis Gérard endlich zu ihr kam. Wie konnte er sich so langsam bewegen, während ihr Herz einen Marathon hinlegte?

„_Chérie_“, sprach er sanft und sie hob den Blick. Er stand in der Tür und sah unfassbar müde – jedoch unversehrt – aus. Selbst aus der kleinen Distanz, die sie voneinander trennte, konnte sie deutlich seine Augenringe sehen. Und das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Dieses _verdammte_ Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Sie sah, betont offensichtlich, zur Wanduhr „Du bist spät“, runzelte die Stirn und richtete ihren Blick wieder zum Buch.

„Verzeih mir, _Chérie_“

Er kam einen Schritt näher.

„Du hättest anrufen können“

Er legte sein, scheinbar verschmortes Telefon auf das Tischchen, neben ihres.

„Ich hoffe, Du hast Dich nicht zu sehr gesorgt“

„Ich war sehr beschäftigt“, erwiderte sie und hob zur Betonung ihr Buch kurz an „Tatsächlich habe ich die Zeit völlig vergessen“.

„Tatsächlich, _Chérie_?“, fragte er, ohne es wie eine Frage klingen zu lassen. Sie konnte sein Lächeln _hören_, bevor sie es sah. Und als sie ihn endlich wieder ansah, konnte sie sehen, wie es sich langsam in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Schweigend wartete sie, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Liest du Bücher immer heimlich auf dem Kopf?“

Perplex und mit weiten Augen starrte sie, zum ersten Mal den ganzen Abend, bewusst das Buch an. Wie konnte ihr entgangen sein-

„Idiot!“

Sein schelmisches Lächeln war in dem Moment bereits zu einem riesigem Grinsen gewachsen.

Das Buch lag richtig herum in ihren Händen. Und Stunden langem Anstarren zum Trotz, war sie ihm mit Anlauf auf den Leim gegangen. Ein kleiner Beweis, den er nicht benötigte und dennoch gut tat. Er lachte.

„_Dein_ Idiot_,_ _Chérie_!“

\- - -

In dem Moment, in dem sie die Augen öffnete, kamen die Tränen.

Sie musste nicht überlegen, wo sie war. _Wer_ sie war.

Vom ersten Augenblick an, in dem sie erwachte, wusste sie, dass es ein Traum gewesen war. Die niederschmetternde Realität, in der ihr Gérard unwiderbringlich tot war.

Ein paar Minuten später stand sie auf dem Flachdach. Die Höhe und der Ausblick waren beruhigend. Die Temperaturen sanken allmählich, der Herbst näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie träumte. Schlecht träumte. Unstrittig ein schlechtes Zeichen, doch sie wusste nicht, _wie_ schlecht. Das Ganze würde unweigerlich Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Und da sie diesen Fakt nicht ändern vermochte, konnte sie es genauso gut noch eine Weile für sich behalten.

So gut das möglich war.

Bei der Präsenz eines kleinen, lilanem _Schatten_, der alles sah.

Dem _Schnitter_ nicht versehentlich gegenüber mit den Augen zu rollen.

Dem _Weltverbesserer_ nicht versehentlich eine unüberlegte, falsche Antwort zu geben.

Bei Sombra unbeabsichtigt den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie könnte mit ihrem infernalem, nie endendem Gequatsche und Nachhaken, irgendetwas in ihr auslösen.

Moira einen Grund geben, früher als nötig wieder ein Objekt aus ihr zu machen.

Sombra zu veranlassen, ihr wieder zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu geben.

Mal war es eine kunstvolle Glas-Spinne, die sorgsam auf ihrem Nachttisch abgelegt wurde. Dann ein sehr altes Exemplar „Der kleine Prinz“.

Anfangs war sie sich sicher, dass Sombra eine Reaktion provozieren wollte, indem sie offensichtliche und plumpe Dinge für sie platziert. Eine Spinne und ein Klassiker (von einem Franzosen geschrieben) waren immerhin nicht besonders subtil.

Doch es blieb nicht bei irgendwelchen Klischees. Beim observieren, in einem Café, bestellte sie nicht aus Jux ein Baguette oder ein Croissant. Als Widow eine Flasche Rotwein in ihrem Zimmer fand, war es nicht irgendeine Sorte aus Frankreich, sondern eine ihrer Lieblingssorten aus Südafrika.

Und als sie sich bei Sombra bedankte... lächelte diese nur.

\- - -

Als Widowmaker zurück in ihrem Zimmer ist, sieht sie eine schemenhafte Gestalt ihr Bett in Beschlag nehmen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal. So seufzt sie leise, unbewusst zupft ein verloren geglaubtes Gefühl an ihren Mundwinkeln und sie legt sich dazu.

Sombra dreht sich zu ihr, dem Land der Träume näher als dem Hier und Jetzt und Widow fragt sich einen Moment, wie lange sie fort war.

„... Traum...“

Das Gemurmele ist so leise und undeutlich, dass Widow es trotz anderweitiger, totaler Stille kaum versteht.

Von da an dauert es nur einen Moment, bis Sombra tief und fest schläft.

Das unwillkürliche Zucken von Sombras Mundwinkeln, zu einem ihrer dämlichen Lächeln, dass gleichzeitig so viel anders ist, verrät es.


End file.
